shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Arrow
The Second Arrow is the name of a main quest in Chapter VI of Shadow Fight 3. The fight occurs in a flashback, which took place at the Dynasty pier. Story Shadow Mind continues its story. Shadow Mind suffered from being imprisoned in the Sphere. As a result, it tempted many people for its freedom. All of them were weak, as weak as the player's friends according to it. What Shadow Mind wanted was an extraordinary soul that could contain it like an equal and withstand its power. Its choices were Galen, the Second Arrow and a bodyguard of Emperor, and Bolo, the Third Arrow and a shadow weapon maker. Shadow Mind chose Galen for this purpose. An opportunity then came, a thief stole the Sphere. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is a thief. The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the snatcher before the timer ends. Otherwise, they will lose that round. No one can use shadow abilities in this fight, initially. The players fight as Young Galen, with a predetermined equipment. The difficulty for this fight is rated "Normal". Player Info *Name: Young Galen *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Sentry's Guandao (Guandao) *Armor: Demon Ward *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Wyvern's Claws (Boomerangs) Note: If the player owns Sentry's Guandao and/or Demon Ward, they can customize it with perks and special move according to their preference, to allow Galen to utilize more perks and move, therefore giving them more advantages. Shadow Abilities After winning one round, Galen receives a power boost from Shadow Mind, allowing him to use shadow abilities. *'Tornado ' Leaps forward while spinning horizontally with a whirl of Shadow energy around Galen, knocking back Snatcher. *'Peg-Top ' Tucks into a breakdance windmill, rapidly spinning horizontally forward while twirling his legs in the air, kicking the Stranger many times. *'Cage ' Charges up and leaps, throws a boomerang towards Snatcher. Upon hit, a shadow boomerang flies in circle around Snatcher for 3 seconds, damaging him upon contact. Enemy Info *Name: Snatcher *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Crane's Wings (Deer Horns) *Armor: Fur-lined Armor *Helm: Silky Fez *Ranged Weapon: Rigid Boomerangs (Boomerangs) *Rule: Smart Choice : Galen (Fight as Galen. Equipment power takes no effect on the fight difficulty.) Move and Perks *'Turnabout ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Deer Horns. *'Backstabber ' Ignore Galen's block and deal more damage when attacking from behind. *'Shadow Leech ' A chance to steal 100% of Galen's Shadow Energy. *'Pluck ' A chance to shock Galen with a hit after a Combo of 3 hits. *'Weakness ' A chance to reduce Galen's hit damage over 2 seconds. *'Poison ' A chance to cause Galen to lose health equal to a portion of Snatcher's attack damage over 6 seconds. *'Wolverine ' A chance to deal more damage for 2 seconds after a successful attack. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery The Second Arrow (11).jpg|If player chose to destroy the sphere The Second Arrow (1).jpg|If player chose to preserve the sphere The Second Arrow (8).jpg|If player chose to exploit the sphere The Second Arrow (2).jpg The Second Arrow (3).jpg The Second Arrow (4).jpg The Second Arrow (5).jpg The Second Arrow (6).jpg The Second Arrow (7).jpg The Second Arrow (9).jpg The Second Arrow (10).jpg The Second Arrow (12).jpg The Second Arrow (13).jpg The Second Arrow (14).jpg The Second Arrow (15).jpg The Second Arrow (16).jpg The Second Arrow (17).jpg|If player loses The Second Arrow (18).jpg The Second Arrow (19).jpg The Second Arrow (20).jpg The Second Arrow (21).jpg|If player wins The Second Arrow (22).jpg The Second Arrow (23).jpg The Second Arrow (24).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)